1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for supporting structural components of a blast furnace. The frame is composed of a bottom section connected to a foundation, a middle section and a top structure arranged above the furnace top, wherein the frame is manufactured as a latticework construction and/or framework construction and extends in four planes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blast furnace frames of the above-described type serve to support own weight loads, traffic loads and crane loads and to hold structural components of the blast furnace, such as, the hot air distribution pipe and the gas discharge pipes. The steel structure of the frame is composed of a bottom section, a middle section and a top structure arranged above the furnace top. The loads are introduced into the foundation through the corner posts of the bottom section of the frame.
The dimensions of the bottom section of the frame depend on the location of the pool channels, the work areas of the blast furnace guns and the drilling machines, the diameter of the hot distribution pipe as well as any necessary travel areas.
External influences, such as wind loads or earthquakes, lead to relative movements between the furnace armor and the frame. Even though the frame has a very high weight, earthquakes may cause significant structural components, such as the gas discharge pipes or the hot air distribution pipe, to be torn off.